


It's Time to Say Farewell

by Ventwindelle



Category: Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: ABO设定, M/M, 父子骨科预警
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ventwindelle/pseuds/Ventwindelle
Summary: 因为一次意外事故，弗朗索瓦波拿巴穿越到了1796年的意大利军团，并且见到了自己父亲拿破仑波拿巴。跨过岁月的洪流，远涉千里，只为和你道别。
Relationships: François Joseph Charles Bonaparte/Napoléon Ⅰ de France | Napoléon Bonaparte
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 父子骨科不适者请避雷，因为情节需要会改变一些人物的经历，然后依旧是求评论了！

1828年，年轻的法兰西帝国前王储，现在奥地利的莱希施泰特公爵，弗朗索瓦正骑在马上等着他的小舅舅兼好友弗朗茨卡尔一起去狩猎。平时温驯的马突然扬起了蹄子把他甩到了地上，因为惯性年轻的公爵在草地上滚了几圈，然后就昏了过去。

“你看那里躺了个奥地利的军官。”

“看他的装着打扮怕是来历不小啊！”

“我们赶紧把他抓过去交给拉纳上校。”

什么人？

弗朗索瓦感觉自己大脑被摔得几乎不能思考，他昏昏沉沉说不出一句话，还被一群来历不明的人给架着走。听起来他们说的是法语，还是不太标准的那种。美泉宫里什么时候来了这样一群人，他怎么不知道？

弗朗索瓦还没把这些问题想清楚，就又痛昏了过去。

“喂，你看这个人好像没气了！”

“把他送到军医那里去，看看还有没有救。”

待弗朗索瓦再次睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的一位年纪比他大不了几岁穿着法军特有的蓝制服的军官正站在他的床前打量着他。

“醒了？”他语气淡漠，递了杯水给弗朗索瓦，“说吧，你叫什么名字？在奥军担任什么职位？”

弗朗索瓦还没有完全清醒，他懵懵懂懂的接过杯子，看了一眼那个军官的长相，被吓的打翻了杯子。他不可置信的睁大了双眼，泪水夺眶而出，喊出了那个他只有在梦中才能见到的那人的称呼，“爸爸！”

同样的，意大利军团司令，现年26岁的拿破仑•波拿巴闻言也睁大了眼睛，他可不知道自己从哪里冒出来一个这么大的儿子，还穿着奥地利军官的白制服。难道我现在还在做梦？不可能，要是在现在做梦那待会还要再打一顿奥地利人。

波拿巴迫使自己镇静下来，告诉自己这只是奥地利人的阴谋诡计，冷静，我要先把他的话给套出来。他扫了一眼旁边把咖啡喷了一地的布列讷，示意他待会自己把咖啡渍清理干净，然后开口问道：“你说我是你父亲，那你的母亲是谁？”

“弗朗茨皇帝的大女儿，玛丽露易丝 ”弗朗索瓦一脸茫然的看着波拿巴，心里想着，怎么爸爸连妈妈的名字都不记得了呢？

很好，波拿巴迅速做出了判断，他务必确信眼前的奥地利人是个傻子。

他用手掩着嘴干咳了几声，清了清嗓子，“你说你是我和神罗皇帝的女儿生的儿子，可是据我所知，那位公主今年才五岁，怎么能生得出你这么大的儿子？顺便再告诉你，我现在才26岁，看你估计也快到20了吧，你觉得我能在6岁生你？”

末了，波拿巴还颇为好心的加上一句，“记住下次编瞎话要编得靠谱一点，说你是弗朗茨的私生子比说是他女儿的孩子要可信多了。”

“向敌人求饶也不一定要叫爸爸。”

被波拿巴的话给彻底弄晕了的弗朗索瓦想了许久才弄明白原来自己到了几十年前，现在自己看见的父亲还没有和母亲结婚，父亲现在才26岁……

怎么办？弗朗索瓦现在确定以及肯定自己的父亲这时候肯定不知道他这个儿子，如果自己还继续说是他儿子的话，恐怕所有人都要把他当疯子看。弗朗索瓦思索着如何向父亲交代自己的身份，仓促间倒也想不出好办法。他安慰自己：算了，走一步看一步吧。

波拿巴倒没关心弗朗索瓦现在在想些什么，他自顾自地说道，“看你穿得挺漂亮，是大家族的孩子被打发到军队混资历吧，你家势力不小？”

“啊？”弗朗索瓦没回答这个问题，觉得还是先介绍一下自己比较好，“我叫弗朗索瓦，我爸爸是法国人，妈妈是奥地利的贵族。”反正皇室也能算贵族，弗朗索瓦想这也可不算骗人。

“姓什么？”波拿巴倒是越来越好奇这个年轻人了。

弗朗索瓦索性继续编下去，“……洛林，我妈妈姓洛林。”

“洛林？”波拿巴思索了一下，得出了结论，“是哈布斯堡—洛林？你是神圣罗马帝国的皇室成员？”

“皇室的亲戚。”弗朗索瓦无奈摊手，“按我现在官方的姓名……好吧，还真能算哈布斯堡。”

难怪看上去不像是一般的贵族子弟，原来是皇室啊！波拿巴思忖着，如果在和奥地利谈判的时候把这人给摆出来，不知道能换得多少筹码。

而躺在床上的弗朗索瓦则在想要是自己被送回了奥地利，皇室里现在可查不出自己这号人，到时候他可真就完蛋了。想到着，他赶紧补充了一句，“我就是个二等的哈布斯堡成员，在美泉宫完全没人注意的那种。”

听到他的这句话，波拿巴越发确定这个傻乎乎的男孩来头不小，毕竟不是什么贵族都能住进美泉宫，可惜他这智商啊，不知道是什么样的父母才能生出这样蠢的儿子。

“拿破莱奥内！”波拿巴的副官让-安多什·朱诺风风火火的进来，“听说拉纳他们抓到了一个快要死了的奥地利贵族，他在哪？”

“在这，而且还没死，我活得好好的！”弗朗索瓦抗议道。

被弗朗索瓦一通抢白的朱诺尴尬地看看在角落里偷懒喝咖啡的布列讷，又看看自己的长官波拿巴，觉得自己还是活跃一下气氛比较好，“他和你长的好像啊，看你们的岁数相差不大的样子，像是兄弟呢！”

“我没有这样蠢的弟弟！”波拿巴抢先开口，转眼看到了一脸委屈的弗朗索瓦还是没把后面的话说出来。

朱诺也没在意那么多，一个劲的围着弗朗索瓦问问题，像什么美泉宫有多大啊？里面装饰的漂亮吗？你见过神罗皇帝吗，他长得怎么样？

弗朗索瓦觉得他完全招架不住这位朱诺将军的热情，但是他还是记着自己无论如何一定要留在父亲的身边，“司令，您可不可以留我下来，不把我交给奥地利。我会很多东西的，德语，拉丁语，希腊语我都懂，数学，物理和化学也会一些。一定能帮上您的帮！”

看着这么殷勤推销自己的弗朗索瓦，波拿巴心里吐槽了一句，看你这智商要是留在身边也给我帮得都是倒忙。

朱诺也随声附和道：“是啊，拿破莱奥内，我这里正好缺个人给我做帮手呢。虽然他是个奥地利人，但他既然懂这么多，就让他帮我们做点事，也省得他一天到晚在这吃白饭。”

看着弗朗索瓦那双和自己颇为相似的蓝眼睛，波拿巴的态度也不免软了几分，可还是装出一副强硬的样子，“你待会就给朱诺打下手，帮他处理文书。先说好要是你敢偷懒或者做些什么不该做的小动作，我可不会客气！”

“还有，先去把你那身白衣服换了，你这身衣服在军营里太显眼了点。”

弗朗索瓦听到父亲允许自己留在他身边，高兴的行了个军礼，“是，司令！”


	2. Chapter 2

弗朗索瓦坐着洛迪的河边听着远处炮火连天不由得又叹了口气，他本来主动请缨要上前线，可是刚想说话被自己爸爸给直接否决了。

波拿巴仿佛知道他想说些什么，看着地图头都没抬，“你不许去，你在那里只会给我们添乱。”

弗朗索瓦一边叹气，一边把身边的石头给丢进河里，心里遗憾自己就这样错过了那么有名的洛迪之战。爸爸，参谋长，马塞纳将军，拉纳和朱诺他们都去了，就留他一个人在河边百无聊赖的扔石头玩。

“唉！”他又叹了口气。

“你怎么就一个人在这？不去战场？”  
弗朗索瓦懒得回头，闷闷不乐的回答，“因为司令不让我去！”

“这就奇了怪，他怎么会特意不让你呢？”那人走过来，坐到了弗朗索瓦的身边，“新来的？我以前可没在波拿巴身边见过你。”

“认识一下啊，若阿基姆•缪拉。你呢？”

弗朗索瓦听到这个名字惊讶转头看向来人，待看清他的相貌后，脱口而出道，“姑父？”

“喂喂喂！我还没结婚呢！”缪拉急忙说，“你可别凭空污蔑我啊。”

是啊，现在自己这位那不勒斯国王，法兰西元帅的小姑父还没和自己姑姑结婚呢。弗朗索瓦意识到自己失言，随即说道，“对不起啊，我认错人了。”

“你还没回答我呢，你叫什么名字啊？”缪拉好奇的问，看这年轻人穿的衣服倒不像是个军官，可是波拿巴也不会有闲心管一个士兵上不上战场。

“弗朗索瓦……洛林，十几天被拉纳上校给抓过来的。”弗朗索瓦继续丢着他的石头。

“原来波拿巴信里说的那个脑子不太好使的奥地利军官是你啊，”缪拉恍然大悟，然后又发问，“我看你这样子还挺聪明的，怎么就脑子不好呢？”

天哪，弗朗索瓦捂住耳朵，他现在一点也不想知道他在爸爸心里究竟的评价如何。他的这番表现落到缪拉眼睛里，倒是逗笑了缪拉，他安慰地拍拍了弗朗索瓦的肩，语气温和：“没有关系的，总有一天波拿巴会发现你的才华。要不我待会帮你去说说？”

弗朗索瓦感激地看他，缪拉笑了：“小事一桩！”

夜已经深了，波拿巴带着一大群军官去洛迪主教贝雷塔的宫殿赴宴，军营内士兵们欢声笑语，大声谈论着今天战斗中他们的“小伍长”有多么的英勇，担任参谋长，炮兵指挥官，纵队队长三职的贝尔蒂埃，还有带头冲锋马塞纳将军和拉纳上校。

房间里静悄悄地，昏黄的烛火微弱安静地跳动，弗朗索瓦靠着床上翻看着少年维特之烦恼，仿佛这外界的喧嚣都与他无关。突然门被推开了，弗朗索瓦朝门的方向看去，正好对上了波拿巴的眼睛。他赶忙合上书，从床上下来，“您不是去赴宴了吗？怎么现在就回来了？”

波拿巴扫了一眼那本看上去有些年头的书，觉得眼熟：“缪拉和我提了你几句，我就顺路过来看看你。在看维特？”

“嗯。”弗朗索瓦弱弱地应了一声，“就是从您那里拿过来的。”

波拿巴心想，我说怎么看上去这么眼熟，原来就直接从我那里拿的，这小子倒真不把自己当外人。他心里这么想，可话到了嘴边却成了：“看完了就把书放回去，晚上还有给督政府报告要写，你早点过来！”

“以及，”波拿巴想想，嘴角微扬，戏谑道：“男人应该去看历史，小说是女人才看的。”

闻言，弗朗索瓦觉得自己在父亲面前表现的机会来了，他赶紧说：“我把凯撒的高卢战记都看完了，不信我用拉丁语给您背一段！”

波拿巴神情有些古怪，似乎是想到了一些不太愉快的事情，他摇摇头说了句：“不用了。”便离开了。

————————————————————

这天弗朗索瓦刚把文书送到参谋部，出来没走多远，就迎面碰见了结伴而行的马塞纳和缪拉。缪拉是一如既往的热情洋溢，他对弗朗索瓦招手，“你怎么还不去收拾东西啊，马上军队就要去米兰了。”

“其实我也没什么东西要收拾的，”弗朗索瓦解释道，他从维也纳到了这随身带着的东西也就是爸爸当年留给他的那些。

缪拉笑着拉弗朗索瓦过来，“我们俩之间还需要客气什么，正好我也闲着没事，就去帮你一起收拾东西。”他转头看向身边站着的马塞纳，“安德烈，你也去吧。”

马塞纳冷哼一声没说话，只是跟着他们两个后面走着。到了弗朗索瓦的住处，看着他桌上摆着的做工精湛，上面印着金色繁复纹饰的剑，手枪，望远镜，和一些其他零碎的东西，缪拉和马塞纳诧异地对视一眼，马塞纳感慨道：“真看不出来，你年纪轻轻的，倒是个财主！”

“这些都是我爸爸给我的，”弗朗索瓦一边回答一边把这些东西放进缪拉拿来的箱子里，“还有很多了，比如说马鞍，马刺，瓷器，衣服，金制盥洗用具盒……可惜东西太多，不能都随身带着。”

“哦，还有腓特烈二世的闹钟。”

“这么多吗？”缪拉有些惊讶。

马塞纳撇撇嘴，“听起来可都是好东西。你爸爸是在给你准备嫁妆吧，什么都给你备好了，就是不送钱。”

“还真是个怪人。”

“我也不知道。”弗朗索瓦想，我确实不知道我爸爸在遗嘱时想些什么，但是您可以自己判断一下您的上司是不是个怪人。

“阿嚏！”正在和贝尔蒂埃讨论行军路线的波拿巴打了个喷嚏，奇怪，好端端的自己也没生病啊。

“您生病了吗？要找医生给您看一下吗？”贝尔蒂埃担忧地开口。

“没事，继续吧。贝尔蒂埃你看这里，如果从这渡河那么……”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天是拿破仑第二次退位的纪念日哦

“明天我们就从城南发动主攻，缪拉！”波拿巴指着地图上的一点，命令道：“你带着一队掷弹兵在城东乘船，穿过下因费里奥雷湖，从后面夺取工事。”

在一边旁听的弗朗索瓦却皱起了眉头，据他所知这场战斗并不如计划中的这么顺利，当时武姆泽对法军步步紧逼，后面伦巴第的交通线也被切断。思来想去，弗朗索瓦还是出言打断了波拿巴的话：“司令，我有些想法。”

波拿巴疑惑地看向他，但是也好奇这个哈布斯堡家年轻人想说些什么，点点头：“你说吧。”

“首先，从湖面横穿过去夺取防御工事的计划固然巧妙，可是根据我这几天在湖边观察发现这湖水很可能会下降，而且水面在下降后的一段时间之内都不会上涨。既如此，那么这个计划便毫无用处；第二，奥地利视曼图亚为要地，那么他们在曼图亚的防御工事必然坚固，从正面进攻奥军也绝非易事。”弗朗索瓦停了下来，抬头看向自己父亲。波拿巴脸上没什么表情，只让他继续说下去。

得到父亲首肯的弗朗索瓦深吸口气，继续道：“然后是武姆泽，他带着2万多人驰援意大利，算算他们的行军速度再过十几天他就会到达阿迪杰河谷，那么马赛纳将军后方必然遭受严重威胁。还有科斯达诺维奇的1万7千人，”弗朗索瓦拿着铅笔在地图上比比划划，“索雷师会和奥军持续争夺萨洛。当然最严重的还是武姆泽如果进入到曼图亚，加上后面的追兵，到那时我们的情况实在是不妙了。”

一时间，房间里安静无声，所有人都在思考弗朗索瓦这番话，终于波拿巴出声问道：“先不说别的，你敢肯定湖水一定会下降吗？”

“我敢保证。”弗朗索瓦自信地回答。

“那就好。至于你说得武姆泽进入曼图亚，你有什么应对的想法吗？”

“我想，武姆泽急速驰援曼图亚的代价就是他无法在东西两线进行合围。同样的，加尔达湖也是阻碍两部合流的障碍。武姆泽可以将兵力撒出去，却收不回来。”弗朗索瓦回忆自己以前上过的军略课，一边回答波拿巴的话，“我们倒是可以集中优势兵力，把奥军一举击溃。”

波拿巴向弗朗索瓦投来一个赞许的眼神，然后叫了贝尔蒂埃：“贝尔蒂埃，看来我们要重新开始计划行军了。”

贝尔蒂埃闻言走过来，顺便拍了拍弗朗索瓦的肩膀，也夸奖道：“分析的不错，有兴趣来参谋部吗？”

弗朗索瓦连忙回答：“多谢您的好意，可我还是想跟在司令身边多多学习。”

“贝尔蒂埃！”波拿巴不满地催促道。

弗朗索瓦悄悄呼出口气，觉得自己父亲这一关现在应该是过了。

————————————————————————————————

卡斯蒂廖内战役终于结束，因为弗朗索瓦给出的提示，法军的人员伤亡情况不出意外的比弗朗索瓦记忆中要好上许多，虽然情况还是不容乐观，但法军在士气方面因为这一连串的胜利仍一如既往的高昂。

在法军驻扎地旁边的林荫道下，缪拉把手搭在弗朗索瓦的肩上，单手抱住他的头，向自己的两位同乡拉纳和贝西埃大声夸耀：“我跟你们说，当时小弗朗直视着司令的眼睛信誓旦旦地保证说湖水一定会下降，你们看后来这水面果然就下降了吧。”

缪拉越说越高兴，神采奕奕地接着说：“还有啊，要不是小弗朗说武姆泽会在十几天后来阿迪杰河谷，我们也不能像这样提前准备好，打那些奥军一个措手不及。”

其实我真的只是把我知道的全部讲了出来啊，弗朗索瓦看着缪拉把他越说越夸张，赶紧出言打断：“我也就说了一些我个人的想法，真正制定计划的是司令和参谋长，在战场上执行计划的是你们，我可不敢居功自傲。”

“你也太谦虚了点。”拉纳拍了拍弗朗索瓦的背，接过缪拉的话继续说道：“自信点，我们共和国的军队可不像那群落后腐朽的奥军，做出贡献被表扬了，有什么不好意思的。”

“是啊，弗朗索瓦。若阿基姆又没有夸错人。”贝西埃也附和道。

因为我已经提前知道了这些事情，这那能算是我的功劳！弗朗索瓦一脸纠结地想着，缪拉还以为他年纪小被人欺负所以不开心，“别想那么多了，在这军团里有我们帮你撑腰呢！”他看向拉纳和贝西埃，“是吧？”

“嗯，”拉纳应了一声，“波拿巴今天可是叫了我们一起去喝酒的，再不去可都要被马赛纳，朱诺他们给喝完了。”

四个人就这样说说笑笑地朝着司令部方向走，缪拉突然说：“这样算的话，那小弗朗以后我就是你大哥了。”

“我要当二哥！”拉纳抢着说。

“贝斯斯你不当小弗朗的三哥吗？”看着贝西埃没有接话，缪拉奇怪地问道。

“弗朗索瓦没有意见吗？”贝西埃怕自己会冒犯到弗朗索瓦，毕竟自己和他还不是很熟，而且听说这个年轻人还是货真价实的贵族子弟，和哈布斯堡家沾亲带故的那种。

“当然没有！”弗朗索瓦非常高兴自己今天有了三个哥哥，而且还是他一直仰慕的缪拉，贝西埃和拉纳这三位元帅，就是感觉好像哪里有点不太对劲。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我还是最喜欢意大利时期的他们，有些事情还没有发生，有些人还没有离开。是最初，也是最后。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 日常

父亲这是在给谁写信啊？

弗朗索瓦在背后好奇地探出头，想要把信上的字看得更清楚一些。他仔细分辨波拿巴潦草的字迹，看着看着一不小心就读出了声，“……我恨巴黎，女人和做爱……那是可怕局面……和你的行为……但我能怪你吗？不，是你的命运让你做的。你如此友善，如此美丽，如此温雅，你能刺穿我的绝望吗？再见，我的约瑟芬，想……”

“咳！”迪罗克上尉神情尴尬，出声提醒弗朗索瓦，他才抬起头和迪罗克对视，结果转眼就发现他父亲也正面无表情地盯着他。一时间连室内的空气都仿佛凝固不动，弗朗索瓦赶忙缩回来，抱歉的笑笑，偷看别人的情书还被当场抓个正着确实挺尴尬的。

波拿巴看弗朗索瓦一脸傻笑的样子，嘴角挑起，对迪罗克无奈地摇摇头，然后继续写他给约瑟芬的情书。而迪罗克向弗朗索瓦使了个眼色，弗朗索瓦心领神会的赶紧出去找拉纳他们去玩了。

弗朗索瓦心想，还好今天是热罗在这，要是换了布列讷或者是旁人在，这事可没这么快揭过去。

热罗还真是个大好人！

和几个熟悉的士兵军官打过招呼，在军营里逛了几圈后，弗朗索瓦终于找到了缪拉，贝西埃和拉纳，他追过去，问道：“你们要去干嘛？”

贝西埃笑了：“都中午了，我们不去吃饭还能去干什么？”

弗朗索瓦挠挠头，他在外面逛了这么久，倒不记得时间了。

缪拉看弗朗索瓦这幅样子，有些奇怪：“怎么？你没在司令那里吃午饭吗？” 我总不能说因为偷瞄我爸写给他女朋友的情书被当场抓包了，不好意思呆在那里才出来找你们玩。

“我在河边逛了几圈，一不小心就忘了时间。”弗朗索瓦找了一个勉强能信得过的理由，其余三个人也未做他想，只叫他跟着他们一起去吃午饭。

弗朗索瓦答应一声，和他们边走边聊。 缪拉看着弗朗索瓦年纪轻轻，读过的书都能和他们司令相比，随口一问：“小弗朗，你在美泉宫的时候是不是有专门的老师来教你这些啊？”

“可以这么说，他们的确是优秀的老师。交给我很多东西，语言，文学，数学，还有军事理论。”弗朗索瓦目光变得黯然，神色哀伤：“只不过，他们都无法和我父亲相比。他是欧洲第一的军事家，可惜以前他从来就没教过我军事……”

拉纳和缪拉对弗朗索瓦不以为然，只以为是儿子对父亲的崇拜，毕竟他们可从来没听过一个什么打仗打得好的法国人娶了奥地利的皇室。拉纳小声嘀咕，我知道的法国人娶了奥地利的皇室还是那个被砍了脑袋的路易。缪拉也颇为认同的点头。可贝西埃看弗朗索瓦的表情也不似作伪，真的以为缪拉的话引得弗朗索瓦伤心。向其余两人使了眼色，他们看着少年的表现也有些愕然。

弗朗索瓦倒是很快调整好了自己的面部表情，勉强笑说：“我父亲看到我这样肯定会夸我的，我是他的儿子，绝对不能给他丢脸。”

“好啦，我们去吃饭吧。”

这几天法军和奥军还在互相观望，谁都没进一步的动作。弗朗索瓦闲下来的时候一边回忆接下来的战役一边思考着对策，暗自庆幸自己军事课学的还算不错没像其他的课程那样划水摸鱼，外加马尔蒙跟他讲过的一些他不太靠谱的回忆。倒是能把具体过程记得个七七八八。

可又转念一想，虽然他熟知历史，但也没有完全的把握认为历史就是像他知道的那样发展。这么看自己这个最大的优势像是可有可无，弗朗索瓦趴在床上百无聊赖地翻着书，这时候正好拉纳过来找人，看着弗朗索瓦这认真读书的样子，笑说：“你又不是要跟着贝尔蒂埃当参谋，一天到晚看这么多书干什么？出来和我们一起去酒馆喝酒吧。今天我们好不容易才抓着穆龙请客！”弗朗索瓦把床上摆着的东西给整理好，回道：“我马上就去。”

酒馆里嘈杂闷热，似乎在周围的居住的人没有受到战争的影响，顾客依旧没有减少的意思。弗朗索瓦觉得自己现在有些难受，原因听起来好笑，就是因为喝酒。他紧紧盯着面前这杯混浊的液体，心里认真分析，农村的酒馆自然没有什么好酒提供，不同于他以往在美泉宫喝惯的佳酿，这种做法粗劣，成分未知的酒他可从来就没尝试过。万一喝下去自己出了什么事……

穆龙看弗朗索瓦一副要把杯子瞪出个洞的架势，以为他年纪小酒量不好，说：“弗朗你酒量不好就别喝了，不要勉强自己。”

正在旁边和缪拉拼酒的拉纳带着三分醉意凑过来插嘴道：“男人不能说自己不行！来，小弗朗你给他们展示一下！”

缪拉和马尔蒙两个人喝得满脸通红，也借酒劲拍着桌子跟着拉纳大声起哄。被他们这么一闹，酒馆里所有人的目光的集聚到了他们这两桌。 迪罗克和贝西埃互相交换了一个无奈的眼神，贝西埃出言劝道：“弗朗你年纪小，不能喝就不要喝了。别听拉纳的……”

“贝西埃你什么意思！”拉纳瞪了一眼贝西埃。 弗朗索瓦不是酒量不好，也不是应付不来这种被众人瞩目的场面，他这么多年见过的比这更大的场面比这多多了。他迎上所有人的目光，深吸一口气，端起酒杯一饮而尽。又索性像赌气似的拿来酒瓶给自己倒满一杯，喝了个干干净净。

“好！”缪拉首先鼓起掌来，大声叫好。随即拉纳，马尔蒙，穆龙也附和着鼓掌。穆龙给弗朗索瓦倒满酒，夸赞弗朗索瓦虽然看上去年纪小酒量倒是不小。这下弗朗索瓦也没再拘束，加入了拉纳他们拼酒的行列里

只不过，在短暂的空隙间，看着面前众人的嬉闹和叫嚷，弗朗索瓦有些怅然若失。如果他不知道十多年后的结局，恐怕他现在真的会被这种欢乐的气氛所感染。思及后事，他决定不想这些了，只想赶紧灌醉自己，把这些事忘得一干二净。

“回来了？”波拿巴挑眉看着靠在迪罗克身上呼呼大睡的弗朗索瓦，示意他把弗朗索瓦安置在自己行军床上。

“他喝了多少！”

迪罗克从床边走过来开始整理桌上胡乱堆着的文书，回答道：“一个劲的灌自己的酒，最后把拉纳和缪拉都给喝趴下了。”

波拿巴回头看了一眼呼呼大睡的少年，叹了口气：“算了，下次你记得提醒他别让他喝那么多。年纪轻轻，别成了个酒鬼。”


End file.
